Não direi que é paixão
by Perfectly Anormal
Summary: Songfic baseada na música "Não direi que é paixão" do filme Hércules.


If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Eu andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts como se todos fossem um borrão. Eu só queria chegar ao meu dormitório, deitar na minha cama e acordar desse pesadelo. O que havia acontecido comigo? Uma aproximação um pouco maior que a de costume e minhas pernas já ficam bambas? Droga... Eu devia realmente ter visto os sinais... Ele não me chama mais para sair, ficou mais maduro, seu corpo, bem não vamos entrar em mais detalhes...

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

Alice, Marlene e Dorcas entraram no quarto um pouco depois de mim.

- Lily, você está acordada? – A voz de Marlene ecoou pelo quarto.

- To sim. – Respondi em um tom monótono.

- Lilian, precisamos ter uma conversa séria. – Dorcas foi a próxima a falar.

- Está na cara que você está apaixonada por ele Lily – Alice falou diretamente, sem rodeios.

- E a nossa estratégia de abordar o assunto devagar Alice? – Marlene falou em tom irritado.  
- Ah esquece isso, ela precisa acordar.

- Meninas, vocês estão pirando. Eu NUNCA vou me apaixonar pelo Potter.

- Sabemos – disse Dorcas revirando os olhos – Vamos lá Lily, você não está conseguindo esconder. Só agora você praticamente admitiu na frente dele. Que menina que não está apaixonada sai correndo quando um menino que ela gosta está a centímetros de distância dela?

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Já disse que não estou apaixonada por ele – Eu disse jogando um travesseiro na cara da Dorcas.

You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh-oh

Lilian, você praticamente desmaiou naquela hora. – Dorcas falou em um tom de como se fosse óbvio para todos.

Pare de me chamar de Lilian tá bom? Parece até que eu estou tomando um esporro em casa.

Mas é por ai querida, admite logo.

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

Não.

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

Dias após aquela noite eu estava voltando de uma ronda quando o vi. Ele estava voltando da cozinha, o que estava evidente já que em suas mãos havia um pote com o que eu presumia ser uma mousse de chocolate. Borboletas começaram a surgir no meu estômago. Droga, de novo não... Estava tão distraída que nem vi a armadura na minha frente, e quando colidi com a mesma o barulho foi tão alto que Potter ouviu.

- Evans?

- Hãn... Oi.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

- Não deveria ser eu a fazer essa pergunta Potter? – Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Então, você sabe... Evans você está tão linda hoje. - Ele disse se aproximando. Ah não, lá vamos nós de novo.

- Boa tentativa, mas acho que não vai colar.

- Só dessa vez Evans. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Minha mente já estava se perdendo, pensando no gosto de seus lábios. Ele percebeu que eu demorei a responder e sorriu. Foi seu sorriso que me acordou. Era o Potter, Lily! Acorda.

- Não. Detenção, amanhã de noite. Sala dos troféus, ás sete horas. Seja pontual, por favor.

- Qual é Lily.

- Qual é EVANS.- Dei um sorriso sínico e sai andando de volta para o salão comunal.- E se você não entrar agora, pode marcar na sua agenda que a noite de depois de amanhã você também estará na sala dos troféus.

Potter saiu correndo na minha frente e entrou disparado pelo portal que dava para a torre da Grifinória.

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

Lily Evans acorda agora! – Uma voz me chamou.

O que foi? – Eu disse esfregando minhas mãos nos meus olhos. – Que horas são?

Três da manhã.

O QUE? – Eu gritei. – PORQUE VOCÊS ME ACORDARAM AS TRÊS DA MANHÃ?

Lily, você estava falando "O" nome. - Marlene me olhou séria.

Que nome? – Olhei confusa para ela.

O nome dele, Lily. – Dorcas revirou os olhos. Eu já disse o quanto eu odeio essa mania dela?

É mentira de vocês, isso não vai colar.

Lilian, dessa vez não é mentira. – Disse Alice séria. Ai não, quando Alice fala nesse tom quer dizer que a situação é séria.

Eu... Eu disse? – Perguntei confusa.

Sim – As três responderam em uníssono.

Eu enfiei minha cabeça no travesseiro e dei um berro.

Lily enfrente isso como uma pessoa adulta. Conte para ele logo, acabe com o sofrimento.

Não posso – Eu disse baixo. – Voltem para as suas camas. Nós temos aula amanhã

Como você quiser – Disse Marlene se virando e indo para a cama.

Dorcas e Alice foram para as suas também. Eu estava realmente enlouquecendo...

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Eu revirei a cama a noite toda, eu não posso estar... Não eu não estou.

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

Na manhã seguinte o Salão Principal estava cheio como sempre. Sentei-me no lado de Dorcas que estava comendo um pedaço de pudim.

- Bom dia apaixonada – Ela me cumprimentou com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Bom dia – Eu disse mal humorada.

- Alguém dormiu mal essa noite? Pensando em alguém especial?

Sorri irônica. Nesse momento Potter entrou pela porta do Salão Principal e involuntariamente eu dei um sorriso.

- Ta aí. Temos a nossa prova – Disse Marlene rapidamente. Eu tirei o sorriso do rosto.

- Ah cala a boca – Eu disse olhando para o prato. Essa não...

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

Após o café da manhã eu vou direto para a aula de história da magia. Sento-me na minha mesa de costume, mas invés de Alice, quem senta no meu lado é Potter.

- Cadê a Alice? – Pergunto olhando duro para ele.

- Resolveu se sentar com Frank. Sabe como eles estão todos agarradinhos...

- Eu sei – Eu disse cortando-o. Imagens minha e dele na mesma situação que Alice e Frank pulavam na minha cabeça. Eu não posso estar...

You're doing flips read our lips

You're in Love

Eu não conseguia me concentrar na aula. O cheiro dele me embriagava, e aquelas mangas levantadas até seus bíceps estavam me deixando louca. A perna dele roçou na minha e um arrepio passou a minha espinha. Olhei para ele que pareceu nem ter percebido. Graças a deus. Ouvi risinhos vindos de trás de mim. Olhei para trás e Dorcas, Marlene e Alice estavam rindo baixo. Que ótimas amigas que eu tenho.

- Você está apaixonada- Marlene sussurrou para que eu lesse seus lábios.

Virei a cara e fiquei encarando o quadro o resto da aula.

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Vocês podem parar de me dizer isso 24 horas por dia?

Até você admitir que está apaixonada, não.

Larguem disso, eu NÃO estou apaixonada pelo Potter.

O que você quiser Lily... – As três viraram as costas e foram embora.

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

E quando eu o vi sentado perto do lago conversando com uma menina da Corvinal eu só confirmei meus temores. Estava na hora de deixar de ser orgulhosa. Eu finalmente havia me apaixonado pelo Potter... quero dizer James.

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

E naquela noite, na detenção, quando ele me pegou de surpresa, me imprensou na parede e selou seus lábios com meu, eu tinha toda a certeza do mundo que eu pertencia a ele. Só não ia dizer alto, mas pelo jeito que eu o beijei, eu acho que ele já tinha uma boa idéia.


End file.
